


Endearments and That

by WhenOopsMetHi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Endearments, Established Relationship, Fluff, Knock Knock, M/M, OhGod, Pack Fic, Use of miscellaneous languages, so much fluff you could make a care bear with all the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenOopsMetHi/pseuds/WhenOopsMetHi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days Stiles simply can't go on, it's a building pressure, constant and painful. But then there's Derek, with his croonings and sweet words and endearments and that. And Stiles thinks, maybe, with Derek beside him; he could do this.</p><p>He could live with the pain, and even welcome it if it meant Derek's warmth and his love.</p><p>Maybe Stiles could even spend forever with this man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endearments and That

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy and indulge in the wtf-even of my mind when i have too much homework, too many exams, not enough food and much too many feels.  
> This is the production of that horror.

**_Endearments and That._ **

 

It was a common joke among the Pack about how deeply Stiles slept, not his dad or Scott or ( _when she was alive_ ) even his mom could wake the monster.

They would smack and groan and push and yell but Stiles would just scrunch his nose and snuggle deeper into the quilt. Now normally time when Stiles mouth wasn't blowing hot air and stating useless facts and a just-as-useless-opinion was cherished, a time for Scott to masturbate without facing Stiles' knowing eyes and moments you could just walk around naked and bask in the presence of your own company without him going " _What the fuck Jackson, how egotistical could you **get?!**_ "

But it was a problem when you needed information on how to kill elves and the proper etiquette of addressing a volva, and Stiles was the only person who knew the legitimate methods, it wasn't anything a quick google search could answer.

_Nobody could rouse him, but that didn't stop them from trying._

Lydia and Erica were left wide-eyed when their screaming at his sleeping form evoked nothing but a lazy stretch and Stiles fell into a deeper slumber.

Jackson could insult and throw things, Boyd could glare stoically, and Isaac could mewl and paw at Stiles hair to absolutely no reaction whatsoever.

 _Even Danny_ who had sat on his back and fed him ridiculous pick-up lines and knock knock jokes yielded no response. Unfortunately for Danny, Stiles needed to pee and became conscious in the middle of a joke. It went a little something like this;

_knock knock?_

_who's there?_

_knock knock_

_knock_ _knock who?_

_knock knock knock_

 

which confused everyone and prompted Stiles into printing a page of knock knock jokes he deemed acceptable and spouted it off for three days straight.

 

 ***

_"Hey man, how you doing?"_

_"Knock knock."_

 

**_***_ **

_"Dude there's a **unicorn** trying to kidnap Isaac, where's the bestiary?!"_

_"Knock knock."_

 

**_***_ **

_"I'm telling Derek on you!"_

_"Knock kno- oh shit, wait, i'm **sorry** okay!" _

**_***_**

 

So they were a little (read: an unacceptably substantial amount of) curious as to how Stiles was always bright-amber-eyed and fluffy haired and early at school.

When asked, Stiles just grinned and shrugged, "Derek woke me up."

Their intrigue increased tenfold and they speculated about how their Alpha roused Stiles.

Their theories ranged wildy from marathoning annoying songs to blowjobs to misquoting _Game of_ _Thrones_ ("You're not speaking it _properly_ Derek, it's ' _Jalan Atthirari Anni_ ' and that means ' _moon of my life_ ' and ' _Shekh Ma Shieraki Anni_ ' is ' _my sun and stars_ ') to talking shit about Star Trek and asking Stiles to distinguish between a Smurf and an Avatar (" _they're both blue creatures Stiles! What's the difference?!_

_"Do you **see** what I have to deal with here, Scott?!")_

**_Nothing prepared them for the truth._**

 

 

**_***_ **

They enlisted the help of Danny by pleading (Jackson batted his eyelashes and the deal was done) with the TechPro to install cameras with a duo motion sensor and amplified sound structure, inconspicuously. 

Danny was hesitant but after another appraising look at Jackson, he sighed and agreed to meet them at Derek's loft.

At 5:46 p.m. Jackson, Erica and Danny strolled into the apartment. Aside from Danny, they all had key copies to the credit of Stiles who had duplicated Derek's original.

"Where were you?" Lydia pressed a soft kiss to Jackson's lips and stepped back, heels clicking, Danny shifted uncomfortably and looked away from the couple with clenched fists.

"We were at Stiles' house, setting up the cams. The sheriff caught us as we were leaving and offered us pizza for coming all the way to visit Stiles and he wasn't there." Erica grinned, plopping in her boyfriend's lap, Boyd kissed her cheek and temple. She smelled like leather and roses, raw meat from the kill she probably made a few hours ago and also pineapple from the pizza.

Danny sighed and slung a black nondescript and extremely suspicious looking backpack on the couch, removing cords and cables, switches, portable black cameras and a remote.

"Let's get to work." He tossed the cameras towards the pack.

***

 

Four hours later, after various orders from Danny ( _that's the **video** choker, i need the **power** bridle! it's the green one braided to the red! no, no, that's **blue** , are you dogs bloody color blind!?_) the task was completed and sweat and takeout permeated the apartment, the windows opened in an attempt to air the place out.

There were 5 sleek cameras.

One at the far end of the open plan dining-room-and-kitchen, one at external door at the upper storey of the building to forewarn and prepare for any _guests_ or _unexpected_ and _unwelcome_ **_visitors_** , another two in Derek's room, at different angles and lastly, in the passage, able to catch the entire hallway.

They were all strategically placed to maximize use of space and receive the best signals, and sound trajectory projection.

Scott and Isaac had set up the cam cords in Derek's room, Derek would be suspicious if he caught Danny's scent in his bedroom.

Danny tapped at his tablet for a few moments until he pulled up the footage from the cameras streamed from Stiles' house. They had installed cams at Stiles' as they were unsure where the couple slept mostly.

No Stiles.

Satisfied, everybody packed up for Jackson's house, shooting off texts and informing their miscellaneous parents of their plans to sleepover, their idea was to connect the stream to his television, his parents were at some Parents-Being-More-Communicative seminar.

 

Teenagers and their need to satiate their inquisitive minds and the lengths they would travel to unravel some mild mystery.

 

***

 

Danny was adamant that himself and Jackson share Jackson's bed like they've always done for years on end, "Just because you're a werewolf now and i'm wanted in a few states for hacking confidential files does _not_ mean our traditions need to change."

"Erm, yeah alright i guess, sorry Lyds- wait, _you're wanted for hacking?!_ "

Lydia had sniffed indignantly at being prevented from sleeping with her boyfriend, in any sense of the word, but complied.

 

***

 

The alarm blared at five a.m. sharply, after taking meticulous time to set up and situate the system they were not going to risk missing Derek's magical wake-up to oversleeping, and then _they would need Derek's magical wake-up._  ("Stop calling it 'Derek's magical wake-up, for fuck's sake Scott!")

Absolutely not going to miss it, nope. _Nope._

"Your elbow is in my uterus." Erica glared banefully at Isaac who yelped and jerked his arm away.

 _God_ , those before and after makeup pictures weren't being dramatic.

Erica looked **_horrific_** with dark-bruise-like circles beneath her eyes, skin pale and sweaty. Her hair was as if somebody had ripped a pillow apart and stuck the down feather to her scalp with wet tissue and SuperGlue.

 _Eughs_.

"They had better make this worth it, rising before the sun is up, i want a _bloody sextape and knighthood for this_!" Erica had hissed, chugging milk from the carton and daring anyone to make a comment, they hid their disgusted faces in their pillows and settled into the living room, with grumbles and yawns and mumbles and bleary eyes, they switched the television set on.

After flipping through the footage they found Derek and Stiles were in Derek's bed, asleep.

Oh.

 _Boring_.

The comforter and duvet were strewn across their entangled legs. Both clad in boxers.

After almost an hour of watching them lie unconsciously, Derek's phone rang harshly, blinking all the wolves wide awake, Lydia and Danny stirred sleepily.

Derek turned off his alarm and began doing a slow stretch, loosening muscles and rolling his shoulders gently.

"It's worth it." Erica purred, perhaps trying to speak around all the saliva pooling in her mouth at the sight on the tv, Boyd rolled his eyes.

A quiet snuff of contentment escaped Derek's lips as he closed his eyes and relaxed into a yoga position.

Downward Dog.

If only Stiles knew the name of the yoga pose, he would make liberal amounts of dog jokes at that one.

Hah.

Allison quickly recognized it as the position she had walked in on Stiles fucking Derek in- she blushed hard and shook her thoughts away.

The pack soon grew bored of their Alpha murmuring calming mantras for balance and focus.

Derek grinned then, all sharp teeth and mischievous eyes, the cameras was placed above the headboard and above the dresser on the far side, capturing the bed and entire room, simultaneously.

 _"Stii~iles_." Derek sang.

Nothing. The pack leaned forward, anticipating.

"Baby." Derek's fingers ran along Stiles' ribs and Stiles' tossed, still drowsy.

Derek's voice was tender, "Love, you have school."

To everybody's absolute shock, Stiles replied.

"Dow' wan' go."

Derek smiled so big his eyes crinkled, something in the pack's chest twisted at seeing the easy, happy grin Derek adorned.

This was private.

Derek leaned forward, bracing his forearms on either side of Stiles, trapping him and then tapping incessantly until Stiles let out a torrent of swear words.

Derek then paused, absorbing, before he nipped sharply at Stiles' earlobe, "C'mon sweetheart."

 

 Stiles said nothing.

 

"Boo, I'll make you pancakes if you get up right this second, now." Derek implored, to no avail.

"Gorgeous kitten, please?" Derek blew a raspberry into Stiles stomach and he burst out in surprised laughter.

"Moya solnishka." Derek purred and Stiles groaned. _(Russian- my little sun)_

Damn Derek and his skillful tongue. Not only in languages, Stiles thought wryly as Derek sucked a bite into the clove behind his right ear.

 

"Mo chisel." Derek lapped at Stiles wrist, canines brushing against his pulse. _(Irish- my pulse)_

"Bogárakám" Derek kissed Stiles nose, "wake now." _(Hungarian- bug)_

Stiles rolled his eyes, "Moosh bekhoradet."

Derek paused with a raised brow, "Did you just say 'May a mouse eat you' in Persian?"

Stiles shrugged, blasè, "I was going for 'lion' but whatever. Close enough."

 

Derek huffed a startled and affectionate laugh, mouse and lion were so differ- you know what?

Nevermind.

 

"Come on pup," Derek smiled slyly to himself when Stiles fell pliant, he was a goner for the endearment, "be good for me, yeah baby? I love you, cub. Your honey and bourbon eyes, your fingers, so long and smooth, drives me insane." Derek aggressively kissed Stiles offending fingers.

"Mi amor, coraźon, mi vida."  _(Spanish- my love, sweetheart, my life.)_ Derek moaned into Stiles' lips which flushed and reddened, it throbbed slightly and Derek bit his lower lip, reveling in the pain and pleasured gasp Stiles let out.

"Erdbeermäulchen." Derek licked Stiles lip in soothing before clamping down harshly.  _(German- little strawberry mouth)_

 

"Neon nae geoya." Derek growled _(Korean- You're mine)_

"Nan ne geoya." _(Korean- I'm yours)_ Stiles replied, heat simmering in his voice warming Derek's bones and heart and muscles and organs.

 

"Mi vida." Derek repeated, seriously. _(Spanish- my life.)_

"You are my pup, mine to protect and provide for, to love and cherish and adore, to claim, to mark, to mate." He gasped and panted out the words in strangled cries, desperately pouring them over Stiles' skin, like Stiles might forget lest Derek didn't remind him.

Stiles kissed Derek's temple and carded his fingers through Derek's silksoft hair, tugging lightly.

Derek shuddered delicately, collapsed -under the weight of his own emotions and the satisfaction thrumming through him- atop Stiles.

 

It was a comforting, reassuring weight, his anchor when he started to sway when the ADHD and losing his mom and too many almost-lost-Derek-memories come bubbling to the surface and are just _too much_ for Stiles to deal with and Stiles starts to shut down.

 

"Amor da minha vida." Stiles murmured because Derek needed to hear this too. _(Brazilian-Portuguese - love of my life)_

"Eu te adoro," Stiles assured his boyfriend, "Eu te amo." _(Brazilian-Portuguese - I adore you, i love you)_

 

Derek's favorite was to call Stiles "mon ange" or "mon chaton" simply because his French was impeccable. _(French- my angel, my kitten)_

"Querido?" _(Brazilian-Portuguese - my dear)_

"Hmm?" Derek sounded drunk in love, the thought twisted something spiky and hot in his belly.

 

"Mon loup." _(French- my wolf)_ Stiles grinned, he learned a new one.

"Mon lapin." _(French- my rabbit)_

Stiles rolled his eyes, "If you were going for the lion fell in love with the lamb thing, well done, we're the wolf and the rabbit."

 

Stiles didn't particularly like being the rabbit.

"I love you." Derek made three words sound like an oath in blood,  a solemn promise, the words tattooed a beating rhythm of tenderness and care into Stiles flesh.

"Till the moon loses its shine and the wolves cease their howl." Stiles vows.

 ***

"That was so much better than a sextape," Erica grinned, then her smile dimmed and she looked troubled, "but so much more personal."

 ***

The pack didn't think Stiles would be showing up for school.

He did.

Covered in bites and beard burn with flushed cheeks and tousled hair, but he was there, grinning, knowing Derek would not sink his fangs into Stiles for milking the joke, _one last time,_ "Knock knock."

 

**Author's Note:**

> REVIEWS ARE WELCOME AND ENCOURAGED.
> 
> I hope this was not a complete waste of your time and you have gained an iota of knowledge from this, be it endearments or some profound oxymoron based idea you pulled out from here. 
> 
> LongLiveSterek.  
> Until next time  
> Lutx xx


End file.
